Unusual Attraction
by biter11
Summary: Flame has felt odd towards his purple friend ever since a lewd dream he had of the two of them. One day he confronts him about this and things escalate quickly. A One-Shot Spyro and Flame yaoi.


_The Sex Book By: Rhexx_

**Chapter 1: Strange Attraction**

This is the first chapter of a book I'm writing. Every chapter is something like this but with different people and a different situation. I will write at the top of every chapter who's involved and what kind of "things" happen for those who don't like certain things. Also, I am moving these types of things over to an alternate account by the name of BrownDemon23. I will act like a different person there so don't be surprised. :3 The next chapter of this will be there as well as anything else I write that is like this. I don't write this kind of stuff often so don't hold it to me pls. I am still updating everything else. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. So….yeah. But scenes like this that show up in other stories on my Biter11 account will stay on that account. Hope you guys understand. Love you and love writing stories for you. 3 enjoy this story and hope you look foreward to the next chapter. Bye!

One morning, in The Temple Of The Guardians, Flame was walking down the corridors to the training room. His mind was tangled and jumbled with hundreds of strange thoughts. Questions. Ideas. Thoughts. Fantasies he wouldn't dare to even think, much less think say aloud. Until….today.

It had all started with a dream he had the night before. Flame could remember it as if he had lived it not but moments ago. It was...vividly detailed. It was strange yet….. he couldn't stop thinking about it.

In his dream, Flame was watching himself and others as if he was an invisible third party. Like a god or a ghost watching the mortals from their own plane of existence. It started with him sitting in his bedroom reading a book. He was about done when Spyro came in without knocking. Flame greeted him but received no response. He placed down his book and Spyro sat down on the edge of the bed. Spyro began unbuckling his belt which made Flame jump back in surprise.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?!" Flame's mouth was agape as his best friend was removing his pants. Flame couldn't see it earlier but now that Spyro was in his underwear he could see the bulge clear as day. Spyro pulled down his underwear and Flame felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw Spyro's stiff member pop out of his underwear. He was frozen in place from shock when Spyro spoke to him in a commanding voice he had never heard him use.

"You will do as I say or I'll do it for you." He looked Flame up and down, his purple eyes full of lust and desire. "Now…Turn around and lay on your stomach."

Flame didn't move, his muscles were completely locked up. He could feel the sweat trickling down his cheek. Spyro frowned and forcibly flipped him over . He removed Flame's pants and underwear and spread Flame's ass cheeks apart.

Flame winched. "Ah! That hurts! Stop!" Spyro smiled mischievously and leaned forward. Flame felt Spyro's hot wet tongue slip into his ass. He moaned while Spyro's tongue moved up and down rhythmically inside of him. Spyro sat back and Flame let out a sigh of relief. He then felt his hand be pulled behind his back, but when he tried to pull them back he couldn't. Spyro had encased his arms in earth and they were stuck to his back!

Flame felt his tail get pulled up and Spyro's cock force itself deep into his anus. He let out a loud scream as the walls of his ass were spread painfully. Spyro began at a medium rough pace and Flame would let out another wail everytime he felt Spyro's medial ring slam against the outside of his anus. A few minutes into it, Flame's feelings changed. He no longer was screaming from pain, but from pleasure. He heard himself screaming for Spyro to go faster, which he realized that Spyro was happy to grant him this request when he felt the collision of Spyro's medial ring slamming against him increase in frequency.

The rest of the dream was too fast for Flame to keep up with. They went trough position after position. But the worst of it was the face he was making. That look was burned into Flame's brain. That look of extreme pleasure and lust. Why would his dream self make that face while being fucked by his best friend?!

But...when he thought about it, he felt heat rush down to his crotch. Why was this arousing him? Did he actually feel this way about Spyro? The thought of being fucked hard by the purple dragon made his dick hard. But why?

He didn't have time to answer this question before he found himself standing in front of the door to the training room. He had to confront Spyro about this. And more importantly, figure out if these feelings are true. He mustered up his courage, pushed open the door, and entered. He froze in place and watched as Spyro demolished a training dummy with swift and precise attacks with extreme grace. Flame's face felt hot as he sees Spyro's toned muscles stretch and contract, his abs exposed due to his shirtless training attire. He felt his body growing hot as he watched Spyro train, his wet scales shining from sweat.

Spyro turned his head and smiled when he saw Flame. It had been a long time since he had spoken with him due to the guardians constantly sending him on missions because "its too dangerous for a normal dragon" they say. So he figured he could take a break from training to hang out with him. He slung his towel over his shoulder and walked over to Flame.

"Hey Flame! Long time no see! I missed ya buddy!" He hug him and Flame's face turned a deep shade of pink. When Spyro released him, he noticed the blush on Flame's face. Spyro smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Forgot about my attire. Must have been pretty awkward. Let me go grab a shirt and we can hangout. Back in a flash!" Flame grabbed his arm before he could go dashing off.

"No! Umm… its okay. I mean we're friends. We shouldn't be embarrassed. Right?," Flame said with a nervous smile. Spyro chuckled and slapped Flame on the back.

"You're right! What's to be embarrassed about anyway? Thanks for that Flame."

"You're welcome. Sooo… You've been training hard, you're drenched in sweat."

Spyro stretched his arms. "Yeah. Guardians got me on a strict training schedule. 10 hours a day."

"10 hours! That's nuts! You've got to be stressed out."

Spyro rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I am." He smiled warmly. "Thanks for the concern. You're a good friend."

Flame looked over Spyro's muscular torso and had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching him. However, he did have an idea on how to get permission to do so. It's a bit of a risky maneuver but worth a shot.

"I could give you a massage if you want." Flame asked anxiously. He avoided Spyro's eyes and could feel his heart rate speeding up. And when Spyro smiled at him, his heart skipped a few beats.

"You'd do that for me?" Spyro was taken back by his request. "Really?" Flame nodded and could already feel his body temperature rising at the thought of running his hand over Spyro's body.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thanks Flame." Spyro turned around and Flame began massaging his shoulders. Spyro's breathing slowed down and his muscles relaxed. Flame slid his hands down his back slowly. He then spun Spyro back around and looked his chest over again. Flame then stepped back and asked him. "Do you want a chest massage or is that too awkward?" Spyro grinned widely at him.

"Sure. You sure are a pal Flame! Thanks!" Flame was shocked. Did he really just receive his permission?! Well, better not waste this opportunity. He put his hands on Spyro's abs and felt his body temperature shoot up by 100 degrees. He ran his hands up Spyro's chest and when he ran them over his nipples, Spyro let out a small sigh but didn't move to stop him. Flame then slid his hands down, wrapped his arms around Spyro's waist and pressed up against him in a tight hug. Spyro was shocked but hugged him back. Flame drew his head up to Spyro's cheek and whispered to him in a soft voice.

"Spyro. I think I may love you." He licked his cheek and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He pulled out of the hug and looked down at his feet as he shuffled them. And when he looked back up into Spyro's eyes, he saw a warm fire in pulled away from his hypnotic gaze and looked back at the ground. Spyro placed his hand on Flame's chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed him passionately. The rest of the world melted away and Flame felt as if they were floating in empty space. His heart was beating a million times a second. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. He had fallen for the purple dragon, his best friend. Someone he knew since they were kids. He then felt Spyro wrap his arms around his neck and Flame did the same. He never wanted this moment to end but he felt his lungs crying out in agony at the lack of air. So they finally broke it off and took in long shuddering breaths.

"How was that?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Flame said, confused.

"The kiss. How did it feel to you?"

"It made me feel like we were floating through space. It was the best feeling ever, and I didn't want it to end."

"Then you do love me."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you might love me. You loved the kiss so that means you do love me."

"Yeah. I do. What about you? How was it for you."

Spyro considered it for a moment. "It….was amazing. I've never felt anything like it."

"Do you love me back?" Flame asked anxiously. He watched Spyro closely, waiting for an answer.

Spyro went into deep thought. Did he? This was his best friend. Yet, that kiss. There's no way it would feel that way if he didn't. Right?

"Yeah. I do. I love you too, Flame."

Flame's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He felt the same way as he did. Should he tell him about the dream. He decided he would but first he drew Spyro into a big hug and cried tears of joy. He pulled away and began revealing his dream.

"Um, Spyro. I need to tell you about something."

"Go ahead. What is it?"

Flame fumbled nervously and looked down at his feet. "Um. I had a dream involving you last night."

"Ok. What happened?"

Flame looked around the room, worried that someone was eavesdropping. After he determined that no one was, he continued. "You came into my room and…..fucked me senseless." He could feel his cock hardening at the mention of the kinky dream.

Spyro's lips formed the same mischievous smile he had in the dream and his eyes took on a more wild look.

"Really? Did you enjoy it?"

Flame nodded his head. "I didn't at first because well you're my friend but I began to like it after a few minutes. But we can skip the first part." He winked at Spyro and his purple face turned a crimson shade of red. "So are you up for it?"

Spyro reached over and stroked Flame's outer thigh. "Sure. Sounds like a lot of fun." He leaned over and whispered sweetly. "Wanna meet in my room or yours?" Flame traced his finger over Spyro's pecs to send a message. "Ok. My room it is. Meet me there, Sexy." He left and Flame felt like he was burning up. This was really happening. He ran off and through the corridors to Spyro's room.

He stopped in front of his room and collected himself before entering. Once he calmed himself, he pushed open the door and saw Spyro laying on his bed with a mischievous look on his face. He pat the mattress and Flame layed down next to him.

"You sure you're up for this?" Spyro asked with a concerned tone. Flame placed his hand on Spyro's crotch and rubbed it through his pants.

"Does that answer your question?" Spyro responded with a deep moan. He pulled Flame's hand away, looked at his crotch and licked his lips. He dragged his eyes up and looked into Flame's eyes.

"Since you pleasured me in your dream, I'll pleasure you first." He stuck his hand down Flame's pants and began rubbing his cock slowly. He leaned over and whispered naughty things to him.

"I'm gonna lick your shaft all over," He whispered with a smirk. Flame whimpered.

"I'm gonna ram you so deep that you can't walk for a week." Flame moaned weakly. Spyro felt Flame's cock turn rock hard and smiled with satisfaction. He pulled his hand out and looked at him with wild eyes.

"Alright, strip for me." Flame grinned and stood up. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it and ran his hands up his torso. He circled his fingers around his nipples. Spyro bit his lip, pulled down his pants and underwear and began stroking his 11 ¾ inch purple cock.

Flame began unbuckling as slow as possible to tease the purple dragon. But after a few seconds he couldn't wait anymore and pulled off his belt and pants. He put his hands in his underwear and pulled it down a bit but then pulled them back up. He turned his back to him and pulled down the back of his underwear to reveal his plump yellow ass. He squeezed his cheeks together and pulled on one cheek. He then pulled his underwear back up and faced towards Spyro. He was tired of waiting, he needed him. He pulled his underwear down and Spyro picked up the pace when Flame's hardened dark red shaft popped out. He motioned for Flame to sit next to him. He did as his friend asked and layed next to him.

Without warning, Spyro adjusted himself and took Flame's Shaft into his mouth. Flame let out a loud moan and had to restrain himself from forcing his cock down Spyro's throat. The purple dragon started out at a slow pace. The only sound was the suckling sound of Flame's shaft in Spyro's mouth and Flame's moans of pleasure. Flame could feel his hormones going on overdrive, he wanted to shove it as far down Spyro's throat as he could fit but he resisted the urge to do so. Spyro looked up at him with wide eyes as if to ask, "Are you enjoying this?" Flame let out another loud moan to answer. Spyro then picked up the pace and Flame could feel the lust building inside of him. Spyro then began going even faster and Flame could feel his tongue wrapping around his head. The feeling doubled and he felt like he would explode any moment. Spyro then pulled away and Flame looked at him, confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Not yet, love. We'll come back to this." Flame looked down at Spyro's crotch and saw that his purple cock was as hard as iron and needed attention. Before he could be asked, Flame ripped Spyro's clothes off, flipped onto his stomach, raised his ass in the air, and spread his ass wide. Spyro grinned and stroked Flame's ass cheek.

"Eager huh? I like that!" Spyro pressed his face into Flame's ass and stuck his tongue deep in his anus and began pushing it in out of his ass at a medium pace. Flame's lustful moans made Spyro tongue his ass faster.

"Mmph! Spyro! I need you! Please, fuck me hard. Shove your cock deep inside me. I have to have it!"

Spyro sat back and wiped his mouth on his arm. "Ok. You have a sexy ass. I'd love to ram it reeeaaalll deeeeeeeep."

He pressed the head of his cock against Flame's spread ass and pushed deep inside him. Flame screamed but yelled for Spyro to go fast. Spyro teased him by starting slow and picked up the pace as it went on. Spyro could feel his body screaming with ecstasy and lust. Flame had a real nice piece of ass.

Flame's ass hurt but it felt soooo goooood! The feeling of Spyro's thick meaty shaft penetrating his ass felt like heaven. He loved it! He craved it! Savoured it! The sound of Spyro's cock entering him again and again aroused him even more everytime he heard it. He wanted to feel Spyro's cum shoot into him. To become his. He loved the sound of Spyro's grunting as he focused single mindedly on fucking tight but gentle grip he had on his ass.

Spyro couldn't hold it in any longer. The feeling was too great! He did one last thrust and went deeper than ever before and Flame squealed in surprise as Spyro's ballsack plunged into him as well. Spyro released a huge load in Flame and he felt the warm seed flow into him. Filling his ass and spilling out some onto Spyro's golden belly. Spyro pulled out and chuckled.

"Well, I think you just lost your credibility as a man."

Flame grinned naughtily. "Oh yeah!" He pushed Spyro onto his stomach and put his ass in position. He licked the outside krinkle of Spyro's anus and heard the purple dragon moan in kissed Spyro's left ass cheek and started fingering his ass.

"Oooo…" Spyro moaned and whimpered with pleasure as Flame picked up the pace.

"You like that don't ya?"Spyro nodded and moaned again. Flame pulled his finger out and placed the tip of his cock on Spyro's virgin hole. He then shoved it in with no warning and Spyro gasped in shock. Flame alternated between speeds to tease Spyro's ass. He could feel the pressure building up again and held a steady, fast pace. Spyro's load moans and soft whimpers aroused him even more and he felt like he would explode.

"Yes! Fuck me! Cum deep inside my ass! I wanna feel your warm seed filling my ass!" Flame nodded and plunged into Spyro one last time felt the pressure that wa building release. Spyro moaned his approval and Flame pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"So what were you saying earlier?" Flame asked with a smirk. Spyro chuckled and took Flame's cock in his hand.

"Guess we're even now." He said while pumping Flame's cock. "Time for some good oral fun. Don't worry I'll let you cum in my mouth this time. I want to taste your hot seed.

Damn! Spyro was so sensual. Flame was already hard again. He didn't have time to say anything before Spyro took his cock in his mouth again. Flame threw back his head and moaned loudly. It felt a lot better this time around. Spyro was going crazy on it. He could feel his tongue moving up and down his shaft and licking around his head. He didn't bother with the other two speeds and went straight to fast. Flame could feel the pressure double in intensity with every bob of Spyro's head. Until it was too much for him to bear and he shot his seed into Spyro's waiting mouth. Spyro pulled back, licked the cum off his face and swallowed. He then cleaned Flame's shaft with his tongue.

"You taste real good Flame." Spyro said, staring down at Flame's dick with a crazed look. He then pushed Flame on his back and shoved his purple shaft in his face.

"My turn!," Spyro said with a smirk. Flame grabbed it without hesitation and licked from Spyro's balls to his head. He then swallowed as much of his purple cock as he could before his gag reflexes could kick in. After which he had a third of it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm! Your mouth feels soooo good!" Spyro said between moans. Flame looked up at him with a pleased look in his wide blue eyes. He slid his tongue over Spyro's shaft and smirked as best he could when he heard him let out a loud gasp and felt him try to thrust forward but could also feel the restraint. He tasted salty but besides that he could not describe it other than that it was amazing. He picked up the pace and was able to take more of Spyro's dick in his mouth. He now had ⅔ of it in his throat and Spyro was moaning in pleasure every other breath. Flame's nostrils were filled with the smell of Spyro's musk. It was overpowering. It shot Flame's lust through the roof. He wanted to taste Spyro's cum. He had to have it! He needed it! He went as fast as he could and stroked the part of his shaft that he couldn't fit with his hand.

"Ahhhh! Oh, Fuck! Mmm! Oh, Flame!" Spyro grabbed the back of Flame's head and forced his whole shaft into Flame's mouth. Flame's eyes went wide but withstood it. He then felt Spyro's seed spill into him. The taste of it was the best Flame had ever felt. he swallowed every last drop of it and was dying for more. Spyro pulled out and Flame licked his shaft clean. He also licked up the bit that spilled onto Spyro's belly.

They put on some underwear and before Flame could put on anything else on Spyro stopped him.

"No. I'm not done with that body of yours." Flame groaned.

"But I'm tired. I can't handle any more sex." Spyro put a claw to Flame's lips.

"No, Not sex. Lay down on the bed and I'll show you what I mean."

Flame laid on his back and Spyro stood on his knees in front of him. He leaned over and passionately kissed Flame's neck. Flame let out a soft whimper and Spyro smiled warmly.

He ran his hands down Flame's torso, back up and froze on his nipples. He traced his fingers around his nipples and Flame let out another whimper.

"Mmmm. That feels nice, Spyro."

"Then you'll love this." He kissed Flame's belly and Flame murmured something incomprehensible. Spyro traced his tongue up Flame's body and across his neck. Flame let out a small burst of fire out of pleasure. Spyro traced his tongue in circles over Flame's nipple and Flame whimpered sharply. Spyro then sat up and pulled Flame out of the way. He then laid on his back and smiled up at Flame.

Flame ran his hands over Spyro's abs. Spyro closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He then ran them up his torso and started tracing his fingers around Spyro's nipples.

"Ah! Fuck Flame! Mmmm."

Flame grinned. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Heh heh." Flame licked up Spyro's torso and traced around his nipple, causing Spyro to stick out his tongue and started panting. Flame then kissed Spyro's neck softly. He then whispered.

"I love you, my sexy purple beast." He then sat on Spyro's stomach and brought his face real close to his and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Spyro placed his hand on the back of Flame's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They locked lips and Flame's heart raced. He then felt Spyro's tongue brush against his lips, asking to enter. He allowed it and their tongues intertwined and danced in Flame's mouth. Spyro then allowed it to pull back and they danced again in Spyro's mouth. Flame never thought the inside of Spyro's mouth would taste so good. The feeling of Spyro's tongue against his made his pulse speed up. They then broke apart when they felt the call for air from their longs.

Spyro smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too, my flaming hot lover."

They snuggled up close to each other and let sleep's warm embrace their tired bodies.

**End Of Chapter 1**


End file.
